


Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 又名《快餐盒宝贝与祖安妈咪》人造吸血鬼Jamie/血猎Malc傻白甜OOC
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Malcolm Tucker用自己的血养了一只怪物。  
这是一个秘密。

环绕着秘密的总是没完没了的蜚短流长。比较受欢迎的一种说法是，James MacDonald是Malcolm的男朋友。平心而论，这个猜想不算离谱。任谁都看得出Malcolm和这个年轻人关系不一般。肯定不止是工作关系，他俩几乎形影不离，举止亲密。他们甚至相似得不正常，都操着一口苏格兰音，连遣词造句也风格统一。  
“情侣会慢慢变得相似，这是一方面。”Ollie咬着三明治，和新来的同僚八卦他们的顶头上司，“另一方面，很显然，他们是同一个物种，而我们是另一个。只有他俩可以忍受彼此。”  
“很高兴你这样夸奖我，Ollie。”Malcolm几乎是凭空出现，把一众不务正业的闲人吓得四散而逃，“让我想想。我最多可以忍受在哺乳纲的层面上和你归为一类，这是绝对的极限。”  
这似乎给了Ollie新的灵感。Malcolm走后，Ollie宣称：“对不起，亲爱的们，我错了。Malcolm Tucker和James MacDonald一定是一次有丝分裂的产物。他们不可能是任何母亲喂养大的。”  
好吧，总是这样的。足够多的流言中总有一部分会稍稍逼近现实。

现实是，Jamie是Malcolm在实验室里制造出来的怪物，从一点他本人的组织样本和几只倒霉吸血鬼的基因片段开始。  
血猎实验室的每个人手里都有几项不太能见得光的私人计划，“无伤大雅的小打小闹”，大家都懂得尽量别惹麻烦上身。三十多岁的Malcolm Tucker也不例外。他想得到的是人性化的超人类战士之类的东西，实际结果却是一个拼了命哭闹的小孩。别惹麻烦——他只好把这个大麻烦带回了家。  
它看上去和人类婴儿差别不大。这也算不上什么安全信号，Malcolm知道半打长得人模人样的恐怖怪兽。况且它提前长好了满口尖牙，而且力气异乎寻常的大。它还特别会哭。这一点是否异常Malcolm有点拿不准，因为据母亲说他自己曾经也是个特别烦人难搞的小婴儿。  
现在Malcolm已经整整两天没合眼，因为两天来那小怪物从没停止哭闹。他做了各项体检测试和分析，但唯一的进展是决定给这小玩意取名叫Jamie MacDonald，灵感来自于角落里一周没扔的快餐盒。它们躺在那里像一堆史前遗迹，这世界已经大变样啦。他记得政府推出过一项针对未婚妈妈的福利计划，还有系列深度报道什么的，Malcolm认为自己现在完全有资格充当那个封面人物。  
流食和婴儿奶粉全被这小混蛋吐了个干净。“到底怎么做能让你他妈的闭嘴。”Malcolm显然不介意用脏话早教，他把Jamie抱起来，不太熟练地架在自己胳膊上。好吧，他心底一直隐隐有个猜想。  
Malcolm试探性地在他眼前晃了晃食指。Jamie终于停止发出噪音，他抓住了Malcolm的手指含在嘴里，就像大部分婴儿常做的那样，直到让尖锐的刺痛从指尖传来。Malcolm疼得嘶了一声，默许了这个小吸血鬼像吮吸母亲的乳房那样啃咬他的手指，挤出更多的血液再一滴不漏全部吞下。  
“吃慢点，”Malcolm叹了口气，他猜自己真的惹了个大麻烦，但现在他只能集中注意力在Jamie身上，“尽量别把自己呛死了好吗。”  
Malcolm实在没什么选择。这完全是他自己闯下的祸，他只能选择亲自抚养这个失败的实验品。  
“你最好还是他妈的乖巧些，惹毛了我你就只能去垃圾填埋场了。”Malcolm恶声恶气，但他唯一的听众已经在饱餐一顿后安稳地入睡了。

Jamie长得比人类小孩要快得多，这是Malcolm唯一庆幸的事。长大些后，他就可以食用正常的食物了，但仍旧必须定期摄入血液。而且必须是Malcolm Tucker本人的血液。除此之外，他是一个相当优秀的战士，可能还是一个好“儿子“，没少让Malcolm这个战斗力有限的文职人员狐假虎威。  
“我总觉得自己养了个永远断不了奶的孩子。”Malcolm抱怨道，但还是伸出了手腕，那处白皙娇嫩的皮肤上伤痕累累，深深浅浅的牙印多少显得狰狞。Jamie蹲在沙发边上，握住他的小臂，选定了一小块较为完好的皮肤，轻轻地舔吮着。  
“这么说也不算错，妈咪。”Jamie尖利的犬牙刺穿皮肤和血管，短暂的痛感让Malcolm哼了一声。他轻微地挪动了一下身子，把自己安顿得更舒服了些，懒洋洋地把一块薯饼送进嘴。和真正的吸血鬼类似，Jamie的唾液同样具有一定的镇静效果，一种暖洋洋的感觉从伤口溜进了Malcolm的大脑。  
Jamie很快松了嘴，他已经很会克制自己了。一团血迹留在Malcolm的皮肤上，Jamie注视着它，仿佛来自Malcolm的血液慢慢干涸的过程也令他着迷。  
“你真应该少吃一点垃圾食品。”Jamie抱怨道，“它们让你的血甜得发腻。”  
“你没有挑食的余地，亲爱的。”  
不久Malcolm就得承认自己是有点儿得意忘形了。

2  
Jamie Macdonald此刻暴躁至极。且不说他刚刚和几只不太听话的吸血鬼打了一架，飙高的肾上腺素还没平静，眼前这个满身是血的Malcolm就足够让他失态。  
“该死的。”Jamie舔了舔嘴唇。他需要非常努力才能克制着不扑上去把Malcolm身上的血迹舔个干净，它们迅速凝固失活，在Jamie看来不啻为罪恶的浪费。  
“Malc，说些什么。”  
“我猜你这是存心讨骂的意思，放心，等我头不那么晕了，我会好好招待你一番的。”他流了太多血，背靠着一具苍白的尸体瘫坐在地，没了挪动的力气，却还顾得上刻薄几句。  
“那些饿疯了的活尸没那么好对付。”Jamie小小地埋怨了一下上司的苛责，随后费了好一番力气，把他弄上了待命已久的直升机。  
好在除了失血，Malcolm没受什么了不得的伤。Jamie把自己缠在了安全带中，焦灼得把自己的头发抓成了暴雨后的鸟窝。他强迫自己看向舷窗外，到头来只有一拳把这该死的窗玻璃打个稀烂的欲望不断增长。他不敢看向Malcolm，他唯一的亲人，他虚弱、失去反抗能力的香甜血食；Jamie渴望着立刻以掠食者的姿态把他压倒在地，叼住他的脖颈。  
他知道还有一种方式可以短暂安抚这种吞噬理智的欲求。

Jamie把Malcolm抱上了床。大概是家中熟悉的环境让他放松，Malcolm几乎已经昏睡了过去。  
凑近的呼吸让他清醒了些：“如果你确实想把我吸干，这是个好机会。”  
“我真的很想这么干。”Jamie的喘息越来越粗重，提醒着Malcolm这个貌似年轻人类男性的生物绝对是头真正的怪物，而他不得不独自面对危险。勉勉强强充当枷锁的活饲料，这是反自然的。  
“但你知道的，这里还有一种替代性疗法。”吸血鬼对血液的狂热近似情欲，有时彼此替代也能蒙混过关。  
Malcolm怀疑自己真的被这个狡猾的混蛋训练出了一点母性。他发现自己实在不太忍心留Jamie煎熬上一整晚。  
“……好吧。”他答应得相当干脆。没什么大不了的，要安抚一头吸血的怪物，这点代价几乎可以忽略不计。  
“你确定？”  
“我反悔了。”Malcolm嘟囔着，“我不喜欢和处男做爱。”  
Jamie恶狠狠地在Malcolm肩膀上咬了一口，没有刺破皮肤，只是留下了通红的印子，“我会让你满意的，至少比Ollie那个勃起功能障碍要好。”  
Jamie对Malcolm那些床伴早就嫉妒得发狂，这个名叫Ollie的小子近来在他的名单上位列前茅。  
他刚刚伸出指甲想要划开衣物，就被Malcolm拍掉手背，“不准撕这件，这是保罗史密斯的。”Malcolm支起上半身把西装脱下，又慢悠悠的一颗颗解开衬衣扣子。Jamie看着衬衣下若隐若现的身体忍不住咽了口唾沫，第无数次在心里发出感慨：真他妈不可思议，Malcolm的皮肤比好些吸血鬼还要白净。每当Jamie想有点动作就会被Malcolm制止，他只好在Malcolm的眼神示意下把对方的皮带和下半身衣物完整地脱下，又整齐得叠放一旁。“乖孩子，”Malcolm终于满意了，主动分开自己大腿，“开始吧。”  
Jamie几乎瞬间就把自己的衣服撕扯得稀碎，像是生怕Malcolm又反悔，他用力按住Malcolm的腿根，指甲划出了几道细浅的红痕。“比起吸血鬼，我看你更像狼人。”Malcolm不满地蹬了蹬腿想提醒Jamie温柔点，但欲望压抑太久的Jamie眼眸都被烧的猩红，守住不咬Malcolm的底线已经用去他所有理智，现在的他全凭着本能要去占有Malcolm的身体。  
感觉到Jamie勃起的阴茎抵在自己后穴，Malcolm有些慌了，“再老道的妓女也吞不下你非人的尺寸，你得先他妈扩张——操！”Jamie不管不顾顶了进来，Malcolm疼得没法再破口大骂。穴口被强行破开，边缘的嫩肉被撕扯流血，血液的腥味让Jamie更加狂躁了。  
Jamie狠狠地直插到底，Malcolm立刻尖叫起来。剧痛让他怀疑自己被劈开了。但Jamie显然满意至极，他的体温比常人低，Malcolm的后穴对他来说又紧又热。他开始连续不断地捅弄。“慢、慢点！”Malcolm的命令里已经带上了哭腔，额头上也蒙上一层虚汗。但Jamie好像没听见一样，继续不管不顾地大开大合操干着。Malcolm所有挣扎的尝试都被对方用力量压制，他不得不承认事情已经超出了他的掌控范围。妈的，Malcolm气得咬牙，最开始就该把你埋进垃圾场。  
Malcolm尽量分开自己的腿根，轻颤着放松后穴。还好他确实经验丰富，勉勉强强吞下了Jamie的阴茎。Jamie的眼神中已毫无人性可言，Malcolm认为自己应当害怕，但他没有。反正在家养一只可以轻易杀死你的吸血鬼一开始就不是什么好主意，他早就明白。  
“只他妈知道自己爽的处男。”Malcolm骂了一句，费力地撑起上身调整体位，尽可能在Jamie这么狠戾地抽插下也让自己获取快感。尾椎突然上窜的电流般的感觉让Malcolm无法自控地呻吟出声，他便知道自己找到了正确那点。前列腺被反复撞击，止不住颤抖的腰胯又被掐死，Malcolm只能随着对方挺身被一浪高过一浪的快感逼出带着泣音的呻吟。Jamie总是整根插入又全根抽出，把他的穴眼撑得大开，还来不及合拢，就又被用力捅开，囊袋拍在他的臀肉上发出啪啪的淫靡声响。被不断炸现的快感折磨的Malcolm没过多久就攀上了高潮。Jamie的呼吸越发急促，Malcolm知道他也快到了，用尽最后一点力气抱着自己的大腿高高抬起，让自己更好地迎合对方最凶狠的几次冲撞。Jamie发狠地一次重顶后，悉数射进了Malcolm体内深处。  
高潮后的Jamie似乎还有欲望没有发泄。他把下巴搁在Malcolm颈窝里，目不转睛地盯着Malcolm微微后仰的脖颈。累得几乎失去意识的Malcolm并没有注意已经露出尖牙的吸血鬼带来的可能危险。Jamie毛茸茸的脑袋在他锁骨处来回乱蹭惹得他发痒，他便像安抚小狗那样抚摸着Jamie的脊背，在他额头处胡乱落下亲吻。呲着牙的Jamie喉咙里发出咕咚几声，最终只是偏头咬破了Malcolm身下的床单。  
等到Jamie完全清醒，才尴尬地发现自己的性器一直留在对方身体里。他极其轻柔地抽出性器，想要为自己先前的粗暴做出一点补偿。但当看到Malcolm被自己蹂躏过的后穴止不住收缩着，流出几缕白浊，Jamie几乎立刻又硬了。  
“还愣着干什么，”Malcolm浑身酸痛都快散架，完全没有继续做爱的意思，甚至这个月他都不想再做了，“扶我去洗澡——真他妈疼死我了。记得提醒我以后千万别他妈跟处男做爱。”  
Jamie小心翼翼地扶起Malcolm朝浴室走去，又似乎想到什么，低声说道，“我可不再是处男了，所以我还在你的候选名单上，是不是？”  
“闭嘴。”


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie长得那么快，Malcolm觉得自己从来没跟上过进展。他才刚刚习惯在回家后推着摇篮泡奶粉，并生出一丝温暖的期待，Jamie就已经不满足于这四方的小天地了。他学会了爬出摇篮，以无穷无尽的胃口四处搜刮食物，身量增长的速度相称得飞快。显然，尽管Jamie不像人类孩子那样脆弱不堪，但他有自己的法子制造麻烦。为人父母的技艺向来需要时间来磨砺，Malcolm则无时不刻不疲于奔命。  
当Jamie实在没法被塞进摇篮的时候，Malcolm就让他和自己同床睡——添置儿童床的事儿不出意外地一拖再拖，Jamie也幸运且坚强地没在Malcolm入睡时窒息而死，Malcolm也就把育儿指南上的说辞置之不理了，“当然，吸血鬼不可能窒息”，他几乎是自豪地想到了这点。只有那些儿童摔下没有护栏的床致死的悲惨案例总在他脑子里盘旋，于是他习惯了用一只手揽着他的吸血鬼孩子入睡。这样，在入梦前哼唱几句然后跟着节奏拍着Jamie的后背哄也就顺理成章。Malcolm有时候也不得不气闷地承认，自己无疑已把这个孕育自玻璃容器的小孩当成了家人。  
但有些事是Malcolm想不到的。人类的育儿指南里不会写，血猎的研究所里也没人有兴趣开拓这方面的论题。比方说，Jamie从来没习惯过夜间睡眠，不可抗拒的本能决定了这是他一天中最清醒的时刻，自婴儿时代就如此。只是为了体谅Malcolm已经够重的黑眼圈，Jamie每晚都假装睡着，等到Malcolm均匀的呼吸声传来，他再睁开眼睛悄悄观察他的饲主。  
是的，他非常喜欢观察他的饲主。  
很快，Jamie就拥有了一个青春期男孩的体征。Malcolm已经提过不知多少次要为他置办张单人床了，“你这个年纪的男孩子都该拥有一个自己的小房间了”，他会说。“什么年纪？”Jamie反问，然后便是一连串拖长了调子的各式理由：“我睡不着”，“我怕黑”。  
“全是胡扯，”Malcolm骂道，琢磨着或许Jamie还不具备与外貌相对应的心智，也就一再妥协地让出一半的床铺。  
Jamie也就得以继续他的偷窥，愈发熟练，愈发肆无忌惮。

Jamie从小就知道自己是不同的，吸血鬼，人类，人造生物——Malcolm是个直截了当的人，从没在这个问题上自作多情地制造烟幕。但Jamie并非一开始就理解这一差异的全部意义。他知道，Malcolm和其他人类是不需要靠另一个人的血液才能生存的，对他们来说鲜血并无任何诱惑力可言；但他们需要定时的昏迷来保持清醒，还需要厚重的衣物和被褥来保持温暖。出于幼童的羞赧和敏感，他模仿饲主的行为，以期获得更多的爱怜；至于那些似乎不属于人类的狂热渴求，他则笨拙地加以掩饰。  
因此，当他的窥视开始变质之初，Jamie也只把暗涌着的不同寻常的冲动归咎于基因差异。小时候他总痴迷地盯着Malcolm的脖子，一双眼睛在黑暗中安静地发光，那层薄薄的皮肤下流动着他最喜欢的食物。他甚至能听到动脉里血液奔涌的声音，只需要轻轻一咬……现在他已经成熟到足够控制这种欲望，但另一种欲望又开始喧嚣。那超出了他对人类和吸血鬼的所有知识：它潜藏着破坏性，尽管并不总是强有力，但有时迷狂甚于吸血鬼对于血的渴望。Jamie依旧习惯性地将它掩藏，由于本能地意识到这种欲求不可告人，必要时甚至用前一种欲望来搪塞。他小心翼翼地独自琢磨此事。  
很快，身体的反应给了他启示。下体的变化和这种欲望之间有着明确的联系，他很快就无师自通地学会了对着睡梦中的Malcolm自慰。他听着Malcolm血液循环的声音，他已经足够大，懂得这种海潮般的音响不仅意味着食物，还意味着生命。生命，这一体验是那种神秘欲求的触发点之一，温暖地托举着他——他当然并没真的体验过“温暖”，但他无端地这么觉得——让他并不时刻涌动的血液开始沸腾。那种欲求焦灼地催促他做些什么，多蛮不讲理，它并没告诉他要怎么做！  
睡梦中的Malcolm以其毫无防备的宁静让他尤其难耐。本性使然，黑暗使Jamie倍感亲切。他的血亲与猎物正无知地沉陷于黏稠睡眠，存留的温暖躯体似乎都处于唯一的清醒意识掌控之下，可供任意施为。Jamie完全被蛊惑了，一只手无意识地探向自己的下体，轻轻地舔吻着Malcolm裸露在外的皮肤。湿冷的触感让Malcolm轻哼一声。早已熟悉他种种反应的Jamie并未被吓退，反而更动情地贴近。  
手淫带来的放纵快感并没使他满足，伴随感官之乐的是愈演愈烈的破坏和占有的欲望。零碎的回忆在他的脑海中自行组合成型，这是他稚小时所见。那个外来的男人占据着此时他所占据的位置，甚至将Malcolm纳入身下，激烈的动作形似施暴，让幼小的Jamie愤怒兼有恐惧。在那时Jamie的认知中，Malcolm的颤抖与呻吟只能被解读为痛苦的挣扎，如今它们在记忆中的回响却引动了少年的本能地冲动。  
Malcolm的睡相并不很端庄，腰间带着些微弧度的软肉自睡衣的下摆裸露出来，引诱着旁人胡作非为。引领着Jamie的与其说是渴望不如说是一种难言的忿忿，以至于不顾后果地磨蹭起梦中人柔软的腰腹。铃口溢出的体液尽数蹭在了Malcolm的身体上，全不顾脏污和气味是否会使他生疑。Jamie已经沉浸在了幻想之中。  
他想要……  
精液弄脏了Malcolm的睡衣和被褥。高潮后冷静下来的Jamie还是有些不知所措了。在他慌乱地摸索着纸巾擦拭污渍的时候，Malcolm反而模模糊糊地醒了，带着朦胧的睡意冒出几个脏词，斥责Jamie睡觉也不安定。  
“没……没什么……”Jamie悄悄地红了脸。他要感谢人类没有在黑暗中视物无碍的能力。


End file.
